El día que Gryffindor ganó la copa
by kar weasley
Summary: Cuando Ron era niño tenía muchos sueños y deseos por cumplir. ¿Qué sucedió cuando uno de esos deseos se vio, finalmente, cumplido?


El día que Gryffindor ganó la copa

_"Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_ (Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo. Inscripción grabada en la parte superior del Espejo de Oesed)

Corría el mes de mayo y faltaban pocos días para que se llevara a cabo el último y más importante partido de quidditch de la temporada. Sería entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. El mismo había despertado tremenda expectativa en todo el colegio, pues con él se decidiría al ganador del campeonato escolar. Todas las casas tenían posibilidades. Si Gryffindor ganaba por más de trescientos puntos, se llevaría la copa; si ganaba, pero por menos quedaría de segundo, luego de Ravenclaw; si perdía por cien puntos quedaría de tercero detrás de Hufflepuff; y si perdía por más, quedaría en cuarto y último lugar, siendo esta la primera derrota absoluta, en más de dos siglos.

Durante los días previos al partido se suscitaban toda clase de rivalidades. Los miembros de las casas intimidaban a los jugadores de los equipos contrarios y los seguidores se mostraban más creativos que nunca, ideando desagradables canciones y toda clase de insultos.

La histeria alcanzó límites insospechados el día que se supo que Harry Potter no jugaría la gran final. A pesar de que la noticia de lo sucedido con Draco Malfoy, así como el castigo impuesto por Snape había corrido más rápido que el fuego, habían estudiantes que aseguraban que todo se trataba de una táctica de distracción, para que el equipo de Ravenclaw se confiara y que sin duda Harry se haría presente el día del partido. Todos formulaban sus hipótesis y junto a ellas las apuestas aumentaban como la espuma.

El mejor amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley, conocía muy bien la verdad, sabía que no había forma de que Harry estuviera presente el día del partido, pues efectivamente debía cumplir el castigo impuesto por el profesor Snape, durante todos los sábados, hasta terminar el curso lectivo. Sin embargo, si tomaba en cuenta los hechos que motivaron la imposición del castigo, más bien consideraba que Harry había corrido con bastante suerte al no ser expulsado del colegio, por casi matar a Malfoy. Pero ese pensamiento no era suficiente para consolarlo, pues parecía que la noticia le había afectado más que al resto de los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, pues se le veía bastante nervioso e incluso ligeramente más delgado, pues no había forma de que los alimentos que consumía se quedaran en su estómago.

La noche antes del partido, Harry de muy mal humor, como solía estar desde que Snape lo había castigado, decidió no ir a cenar, ya que no soportaba el ambiente de algarabía y nerviosismo que se vivía en todo el colegio. En su lugar subió temprano a su dormitorio. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor, por lo que la Sala Común estaba prácticamente desierta. Solamente, Ron, quien tampoco tenía ganas de cenar, y unos cuantos chicos, quienes trataban de ponerse al día en sus obligaciones escolares, ocupaban los sillones de ese lugar.

Ron estaba sentado, observando con detenimiento el fuego de la chimenea, así que no notó que una chica se acercaba a su asiento. Se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó-. Te perderás la cena. Hoy sirven pastel de manzana con helado.

-No tengo hambre- contestó el chico de mala gana.

-¿De verdad? Nunca pensé que vería el día en que no tuvieras ganas de comer- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa en su rostro, en un claro intento de animarlo.

-Pues ya ves, siempre hay una primera vez- dijo el chico claramente desanimado.

-Vamos Ron, no te preocupes tanto. Todo saldrá bien. El equipo ha entrenado mucho. Además es solo un...- la chica se calló de repente.

-¡Solo qué! Solo un partido. ¿Eso ibas a decir?- la interrumpió Ron, visiblemente alterado-. Tal vez para ti sea solo eso, un simple partido, pero para todos nosotros es mucho más que eso. ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

-¡Pues entonces, explícame!- protestó Hermione-. ¡Explícame, por qué motivo, Harry, tú y hasta la misma Ginny, actúan como si de esto dependiera sus vidas. Como si ganar ese partido fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-Para que te voy a explicar... no vas a entender.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te crees que soy tonta o algo por el estilo?

-Tú sabes que no, Hermione- contestó el chico, bajando un poco el tono de voz-. Bien sabes que tonta es lo último que pensaría de ti.

-Entonces, Ron explícame- solicitó la chica, visiblemente más calmada.

Luego de un instante, en que Ron permaneció en silencio, dijo en tono bajo:

-Mira, tú eres buena en todo. Eres la primera en Transformaciones, en Encantamientos, en Aritmancia. Formas parte del Club de las Eminencias. Y si no fuera porque Harry encontró ese libro, también serías la primera en Pociones. Nunca te equivocas... en cambio yo, no soy bueno en... prácticamente nada...

-Ron no digas eso, eres bueno en muchas cosas- lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Déjame hablar, por favor- prosiguió Ron-. Mira en las pocas cosas en las que creo que soy bueno o mejor dicho, en las que he tratado de ser bueno, está el quidditch. De verdad que he entrenado duro. Pero parece que eso no es suficiente. No creas que no escucho los comentarios que hacen sobre mí. _"Que si entré al equipo solo porque soy amigo de Harry. Que la temporada pasada jugué asquerosamente mal"_... todavía en mi cabeza escucho esa estupidez de _"Weasley es nuestro Rey"_

-Ron no le des importancia. Al final de cuentas la temporada pasada todo salió bien, incluso ganaste la copa.

-Sí pero todos creen que fue un golpe de suerte. Yo mismo creo que simplemente tuve suerte. Incluso tú... tú también creíste que gané el partido contra Slytherin, porque había tenido suerte. Porque había tomado _Felix Felicis_.

-Sí, pero me equivoqué. Me demostraste que eres un excelente jugador. Solo tienes que tomarlo con un poco de calma y creer en ti.

-¿Creer en mí? Hermione... nadie cree en mí. Ni siquiera mi familia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira, Fred y George tienen como dos semanas de estarme mandando lechuzas, haciendo todo tipo bromas y especulaciones, sobre cuántos goles me van anotar. Sé que ellos son un par de idiotas, pero... son mis hermanos y si ellos no confían en mí ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

-¡Ron, yo confío en ti!- contestó Hermione y su voz se escuchó tan llena de convicción, que hasta ella misma se extrañó.

Ron, la miró un poco incrédulo y solo acertó a decir.

-¡Ah! Lo dices solamente porque eres mi amiga.

-Ron, sí lo digo porque eres mi amigo, pero sobre todo porque es verdad. Yo creo en ti, porque te he visto hacer cosas increíbles.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ron, cuando teníamos once años te vi derrotar a un troll y dejar que una pieza enorme de ajedrez te diera por la cabeza, solo para que Harry pudiera conseguir la Piedra Filosofal. Cuando teníamos doce no dudaste ni un momento en ir a la Cámara Secreta, para rescatar a tu hermana. Cuando estábamos en tercer año, te enfrentaste a Sirius, pensando que era un terrible a asesino, solo por defender a Harry. ¿Quieres que siga?

Ron no supo qué contestar.

-Lo que te quiero decir- continuó Hermione- es que yo he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer. Y si tus propios hermanos no creen en ti, es porque no te conocen lo suficiente. ¿Sabes por qué me enojé tanto cuando creí que habías tomado el _Felix Felicis, _para el partido contra Slytherin?

-Sí claro, porque es contra las reglas. Slughorn lo digo el día que Harry lo ganó.

-Sí, en parte... pero sobre todo porque no soportaba la idea de que tú creyeras tan poco en ti mismo, como para confiar tu destino en una estúpida poción. Me sentí tan decepcionada de Harry, porque él es la persona que mejor te conoce. El sabe de lo que eres capaz y sabe que no necesitas de una poción para dar lo mejor de ti. Para conseguir lo que quieres.

-Yo pensé que sí la necesitaba... pensé que la necesitaba para ganar.

-Bueno, pues te equivocaste, lo único que necesitabas era confiar en ti. Harry lo sabía, y por eso hizo lo que hizo, nos engañó a todos- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, definitivamente.

-Ron, te va a ir bien. Ya lo verás, lo hiciste el año pasado y lo harás este año... confía en ti. Confía en mí... recuerda que nunca me equivoco, tú mismo lo dijiste- por el tono de voz, Ron supo, de inmediato, que estas últimas palabras se trataban de una broma.

El se volvió para poder mirarla a los ojos y contrario a lo que ella creía, él respondió muy serio:

-Sin embargo, Hermione sí te equivocas. Justo ahora, en algo que me acabas de decir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó Hermione.

-Dijiste que Harry es la persona que mejor me conoce y eso no es cierto... él es mi mejor amigo, pero no es la persona que mejor me conoce. Definitivamente tú me conoces mucho mejor que él. Mejor que nadie.

Ambos chicos sostuvieron sus miradas por un instante, él tomó un mechón del cabello de Hermione y se lo colocó por detrás de su oreja, como solía hacer cuando nadie los veía. Y justo cuando sus rostros se estaban acercando más de lo normal, oyeron cierto barullo provocado por los alumnos que regresaban de la cena.

Ron solo acertó a susurrarle al oído:

-Gracias Hermione. Gracias por tus palabras, siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo de quidditch y todo Gryffindor, celebraron la victoria, no solo del partido, sino del campeonato escolar, por segundo año consecutivo. En la Sala Común se armó tremenda celebración, la cual solo fue superada por la sorpresa que provocó que Harry y Ginny se besaran frente a todos los alumnos.

Los siguientes días fueron un poco confusos, pues Ron no lograba superar la conmoción que le provocó ver a su mejor amigo besuqueando a su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, como suele pasar, la calma fue regresando poco a poco.

Un par de días después, mientras Hermione hacía los deberes de Transformaciones y Ron trataba de llamar su atención y distraerla de sus obligaciones escolares, Harry aprovechó que Ginny había ido a la biblioteca, para sentarse junto a sus amigos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba varios días de no hablar con ellos, ya que últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado con Ginny. Un silencio incómodo, de esos que no solían suscitarse entre ellos, se apoderó del ambiente y Hermione en su afán de calmar la situación, le pidió a Ron que relatara la gran final de quidditch, pues estaba segura que los dos chicos aún no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema.

La ocurrencia de Hermione resultó a la perfección. Ron contó, con lujo de detalle, cada segundo del partido. Incluso realizaba perfectas imitaciones de las jugadas más importantes. Harry lo escuchaba con suma atención y al cabo de un rato ambos chicos conversaban y reían, como si nada hubiera pasado, provocando que Harry, tuviera la confianza para preguntar:

-Y bueno Ron ¿Qué se siente?

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó Ron un poco confundido, pues sinceramente no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba su amigo.

-Alcanzar el más profundo anhelo de tu corazón- le contestó Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?... no te entiendo- dijo Ron visiblemente intrigado por la extraña pregunta, pues ver a Harry y a su hermana escabulléndose juntos, distaba mucho de ser el más profundo deseo de su corazón.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? No te acuerdas, cuando estábamos en primer año. Aquella navidad, que te llevé a que vieras el Espejo de Oesed. ¿Recuerdas lo que te mostró?

De pronto Ron supo muy bien de qué le estaba hablando. Ahora que Harry se explicaba mejor, recordó a qué se refería. Tenían once años. Era la primera navidad que ambos pasaban en Hogwarts. Harry había recibido de regalo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y deseaba probarla, por lo que durante una noche había realizado una excursión por los pasillos del castillo. En un aula abandonada había encontrado el Espejo de Oesed, que según le explicó Dumbledore, mostraba el más profundo deseo de quien se miraba en él. Harry se había visto rodeado de su familia. Pero Ron vio algo muy diferente, estaba completamente solo, sosteniendo la Copa de las Casas, la Copa de Quidditch y con un distintivo como el de su hermano Bill.

Ahora que lo pensaba, pues nunca antes lo había hecho, todos esos deseos, con el paso de los años, se habían ido cumpliendo. Es decir ya había ganado la Copa de las Casas, también había ganado el premio por servicios especiales, se había convertido en prefecto y por segundo año consecutivo había ganado la Copa de Quidditch. No obstante, si bien se sentía muy satisfecho, no sentía como si hubiera visto realizado el más profundo y desesperado deseo de su corazón. En realidad todos esos premios y reconocimientos, ahora que los tenía, no parecían tan especiales. Sería acaso que sus sueños habían cambiado con el transcurso del tiempo.

De pronto Ron sintió gran curiosidad por volver a mirarse en el espejo. No tenía idea de lo que ahora le mostraría. Últimamente no estaba seguro de nada. Sin embargo, sí había una cosa de la que tenía total seguridad, hasta sería capaz de apostar el trofeo que recién había ganado. Esta vez no se vería solo, como lo estaba cuando apenas tenía once años. Estaría acompañado de cierta bruja, que como él mismo había dicho, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Y bueno, qué se siente Ron? ¿Qué se siente cumplir tu más añorado sueño?- volvió a insistir Harry.

-No lo sé- fue lo único que acertó a contestar.- Te lo diré cuando lo sepa- continuó Ron, mientras su mirada se dirigía a Hermione, quien escuchaba la conversación con suma atención.


End file.
